


Fiducia

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, scribbling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: “Ma ti pare che devi mandarle via, io le adoro, ‘da soli’ non le esclude mica. E comunque io stavo scherzando.”“Aha. E comunque io non scherzo mai.”





	Fiducia

_“Cosa vuoi per il tuo compleanno?”_ , gli aveva chiesto, e avevano riso nello stesso momento. Luca aveva riso perché Massimo era perfettamente in grado non solo di aprire l’app di Amazon e scegliere la carta prepagata come metodo di pagamento – con un solo dito, per giunta – ma anche e soprattutto perché non aveva mai sbagliato un regalo con lui; per quanto fosse facile da accontentare, non è la stessa cosa “regalare un libro” e regalare un libro che gli piaccia senza riserve, o individuare il colore e la consistenza giusta per la sua prima sciarpa. Massimo aveva riso perché la domanda era ridicola il giusto, ovviamente.

_“Perché dovrei renderti la vita facile?”_

_“Perché me lo sono meritato.”_

_“Consegnare i documenti della pratica Plasticart con tre ore di anticipo anziché con tre giorni di ritardo come tuo solito non è particolarmente degno di un premio,”_ borbotta, ma gli sorride anche il culo al solo pensare la risposta, figurarsi nello scandirla al telefono.

_“Ricordami perché lavoriamo ancora insieme?”_

_“Perché da soli saremmo già falliti.”_

_“Correct.”_ Massimo ride ancora un po’, poi torna all’attacco. _“Allora, cosa vuoi?”_

_“Un weekend da soli a non fare un cazzo.”_

_“Dove?”_

_“Non me ne frega niente, non ho intenzione di uscire. Un weekend stravaccati su un divano a non fare niente di più impegnativo di una partita a Super Mario.”_

_“Quindi dev’essere a casa mia. Tu non hai la Switch.”_

_“Puoi sempre portarla da me.”_

_“E il resto della roba dove lo porto? No, vieni da me, manderò Lisa e le bambine al mare. Dio grazie che fai gli anni a giugno.”_

_“Ma ti pare che devi mandarle via, io le adoro, ‘da soli’ non le esclude mica. E comunque io stavo scherzando.”_

_“Aha. E comunque io non scherzo mai.”_

_*_

Alla fine lo fanno davvero, come tutte le cose da cretini che hanno fatto negli otto anni della loro amicizia, e sarebbero degni di essere immortalati in un qualche quadro o una fotografia: c’è Luca sprofondato sul divano che legge la sua copia di _Illidan Grantempesta_ , fresca di ritiro da Amazon e spacchettamento in loco, e c’è Massimo che è appoggiato con la schiena contro la spalla di Luca, a leggere _Divergent_ (fresca di spacchettamento anche lei, anche se Luca le ha fatto fare otto chilometri in giro per Milano prima di consegnarla). 

Gli spigoli di Massimo contrastano con la stazza solida di Luca, così come i capelli scuri e corti del primo cozzano contro quelli brizzolati e ancora più corti del secondo, o la tuta morbida di Massimo contro la canotta e i pantaloncini di Luca. Non importa a nessuno dei due. Non hanno bisogno di scoprirsi innamorati l’uno dell’altro, non avrebbe neppure senso – chi ha bisogno dell’amore, se hai trovato qualcosa di meglio?

E Luca è felice, perché ha ricevuto esattamente il regalo che desiderava da una vita. E poi Illidan gli è sempre piaciuto, mica come quel disadattato di Malfurion, cosa ci avrà mai trovato Tyrande in lui.

E Massimo sorride sotto i baffi, mettendosi più comodo.


End file.
